<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stuart Daughter by SupernaturalLover19</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24905947">Stuart Daughter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalLover19/pseuds/SupernaturalLover19'>SupernaturalLover19</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV), The Internship (2013)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester Daughter, F/M, Jealous Stiles Stilinski, Sam Winchester is So Done, Skarlet Katherine Stilinski ( my character ), Stilinski Twins, Unplanned Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:14:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24905947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalLover19/pseuds/SupernaturalLover19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One Night After You and Stuart were both drunk from the party that Billy took the group to. You two end up sleep with each other and you end up pregnant. Also, Stuart didn't tell you that he had a twin brother's name, Stiles. Who had a huge crush on you since you two were kids.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stiles Stilinski/Reader, Stuart Stilinski x reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I can't believe that it's been. Two years since I saw Stuart and His Brother Stiles, You said.</p><p>I say the boys miss you, Your Friend Kirsten said.</p><p>I can't believe that Stiles still has a crush on me. I would think that he move on to Lydia Martin, You said.</p><p>Nope. Stiles is still crazy over in love with you, Kirsten said.</p><p>It's going to be awkward. When I stop by and see them again, You said.</p><p>Why would it be awkward, Kirsten said.</p><p>When Stuart was at Google. I stop by to see him and I didn't know that Billy was taking us to a party that night. Stuart and I had got drunk and we end up having sex, You said.</p><p>You got pregnant didn't you, She said.</p><p>Yeah, I did. I was scared to tell him about me being pregnant with his baby, I had so many thoughts in my head that it scared the shit out of me, You said.</p><p>Damn, Kirsten said.</p><p>What did you have? Boy or Girl, She asked?</p><p>A Girl, You said.</p><p>So Stuart Stilinski has a daughter, Kirsten said.</p><p>Yes. Her name is Skarlet Katherine Stilinski, You said.</p><p>________________________________________</p><p>Hey Pumpkin. Skarlet was fantastic tonight, Your Father Dean said.</p><p>Thank you, Dad, You said.</p><p>I did most of the cleanup When Skarlet needs a diaper change Since this one won't touch a diarrhea diaper, Sam said.</p><p>You chuckled.</p><p>Shut up the fuck Sam, Dean said.</p><p>Hello Baby Girl, You said as you lean over the playpen and pick her up.</p><p>Skarlet looks just like Stuart but She had your green eyes.</p><p>When are we going to see Stuart and his family again, Dean asked?</p><p>Tomorrow, You said.</p><p>Why Tomorrow. How far is it, Sam said.</p><p>Bc. I haven't seen them in two years. I say it about 11hs and 19 minutes, You said.</p><p>Sam dropped his beer.</p><p>There is no way. We can be there by Tomorrow if it takes 11hs and 19 minutes, Sam said.</p><p>We can leave tonight if we don't stop anywhere, We should be there by 5 pm, Dean said.</p><p>Are you, serious Dean, Sam said.</p><p>Yeah, Dean said.</p><p>Ok. Get Skarlet ready and her diaper bag. Please pack more than one bottle of milk for her. We need like 8 bottles of milk, Sam said.</p><p>More Diapers and Wipes and Some Clothes, Dean said.</p><p>________________________________________<br/>11hs and 19 minutes Later .</p><p>We are now in Beacon Hills, You said.</p><p>Where does Kid live at, Dean asked?</p><p>I will show you.</p><p>I forgot to tell you guys that Stuart's dad is the sheriff, You said.</p><p>You could have told us that. Before we left, Dean said </p><p>( Stilinski House)</p><p>We are here, You said .</p><p>Did someone pulled in the driveway, Stiles asked ?</p><p>Why don't you go check it out, Stuart said not looking up from his phone .</p><p>Lazy Ass, Stiles said .</p><p>Fine I will go and see, Stuart said .</p><p>Soon as you got out of the car. Stuart walk outside .</p><p>Y/n? </p><p>Hi Stuart, You said.</p><p>I miss you so much, Stuart said as he pulled you into a hug .</p><p>You two didn't notice Stiles looking out the window at you and Stuart with Jealous in his eyes.</p><p>I had missed you too Stuart, You said .</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You and Your Dad and Uncle Just Came To Beacon Hills. You just saw Stuart again in two years .</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>How long did it take you to get here, Stuart said.</p><p> Um, 11hs and 19 minutes, You said.</p><p>Wow, He said.</p><p>Come in, Stuart said.</p><p>You grab Skarlet car seat walk inside. Dean and Sam follow you in.</p><p>This is my dad Dean, and my uncle Sam, You said.</p><p>Nice to meet you, Stuart said.</p><p>Hi Y/n, Stiles said as he walks down the stairs.</p><p>Hi Stiles, You said.</p><p>  I need to tell you something, He said.</p><p>Um. You can tell me after I talk to Stuart, You said.</p><p>What do you need to talk about, Stuart asked?</p><p>Remember Two Years Ago.  I stop by and see you at Google, I didn't know that Billy was going to take us to a party, You said.</p><p>Yeah Why, Stuart said.</p><p>We got drunk and had sex, you said.</p><p>You got pregnant didn't you, Stuart said.</p><p>Stuart.  I want you to meet your daughter, You said as you get Skarlet out of her car seat.</p><p>Here you go, You said as you hand over Skarlet to Him.</p><p>Wow. She is beautiful, Stuart said.</p><p>Her name is. Skarlet Katherine Stilinski, You said.</p><p>Hello Baby Girl, I'm your daddy, Stuart said.</p><p> Skarlet move in her sleep.</p><p>You move closer to Stuart. You or Stuart didn't notice Stiles get up from the couch and walk-up stairs with Jealousy in his eyes again.</p><p>Stuart. I'm home, The Sheriff said.</p><p>I'm in the living room with y/n, Stuart said.</p><p> Hi Y/n, It's great to see you again, The Sheriff said.</p><p>Hi Mr. Stilinski,  You said. </p><p>Dad.  I want you to meet your granddaughter Skarlet, Stuart said.</p><p>   My What, The Sheriff said.</p><p>This is mine and y/n daughter. Skarlet Katherine Stilinski, Stuart said.</p><p>She is beautiful, The Sheriff said.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's has been a couple of months. Since you and your dad and your uncle had seen Stuart and his family. Now Skarlet is five months old and you have a huge surprise for everyone.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Over the months. You and Stuart had got more closer and Stiles jealous got worse over time.</p><p>You and Stuart had got so close that. You two ended up having unprotected sex. You weren't on birth control.</p><p>You were two weeks late for your period.</p><p>That how you had found out. You were pregnant again.</p><p>Your dad and your uncle are going to kill you and Stuart again for this.</p><p>Now you need to tell Stuart and The Family.</p><p>Let's go see what your daddy is doing, You said as you had Skarlet on your hip.</p><p>She giggles.</p><p>Stuart was on his phone. When you came in with Skarlet on your hip.</p><p>Hey, Stuart said as he looks up from his phone.</p><p>Um. I have something to tell you, You said as you bite your lip.</p><p>What is it, Stuart said.</p><p>I'm pregnant. Stuart.</p><p>Oh Shit. Our parents are going to kill us, Stuart said.</p><p>Yeah. My dad isn't going to be so happy when he finds out that he is going to be a grandparent again at 39. My Uncle Sam might be happy for me, You said.</p><p>I’m not surprised that your dad or your uncle hasn't murdered me yet for getting you pregnant, Stuart said.</p><p>My dad is still getting used to you being back in my life. Uncle Sam loves you, Stuart, He said that you are the one for me, You said.</p><p>Now we just need to tell our family. Your twin brother stiles that he is going to be an uncle again, You said.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, Dear. I’m going to dread telling my brother about him becoming an uncle again, bc He is jealous of me, Stuart said.</p><p>Why is Stiles jealous of you, You asked?</p><p>Stiles had always had a big crush on you. Ever since we were little. He never got over it and Ever since he found that I have a daughter with You. Stiles had got more jealous and I know that it's going to be worse now since you are pregnant again by me, Stuart said.</p><p>I had no idea that Stiles had a crush on me. I had always had a crush on you Stuart. Since we were kids. I thought he had a crush on Lydia Martin since the third grade. Stiles just has to get it over with this crush. We have a daughter together and another one on the way soon. I don't care if Stiles does get mad at us. He needs to grow up and get over this silly crush on me since I have moved on now and I have a family with You Stuart. I don't need stress from Stiles with this pregnancy, You said .</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Your age ( 19)</p><p>Stuart age ( 18 )</p><p>Stiles age ( 18)</p><p>Dean age ( 39)</p><p>Sam age ( 35)</p><p>The Sheriff Stilinski age (57)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>October 31, 2017</p>
<p>You are going to look so cute in your Halloween costume for tonight, You said as you pick up Skarlet.</p>
<p>Do you have Skarlet ready, Your Dad Dean said.</p>
<p>Yeah, I have her ready, You said.</p>
<p>You had Skarlet dress as a pirate.</p>
<p>Ok, guys. We are ready for trick or treating, You said.</p>
<p>She looks cute as a pirate, Sam said.</p>
<p>Thank you, You said.</p>
<p>How long is trick or treating this year, Dean asked?</p>
<p>6-9, Stuart said.</p>
<p>We are going to get candy for four hours, Dean said.</p>
<p>Not four hours. Maybe like two hours, You said.</p>
<p>Also. Don't you dare eat all the Halloween candy? Bc last time you did that Dean. You weren't feeling good the whole day, Sam said with a smirk.</p>
<p>Yeah Yeah. You don't have to remind me, Dean said.</p>
<p>Jerk, Sam said.</p>
<p>Bitch, Dean said.</p>
<p>Trick or treat, You said.</p>
<p>She looks adorable, is this your baby sister, The Lady said as she puts candy in Skarlet bag.</p>
<p>No. This is my daughter, You said.</p>
<p>Oh. Um Happy Halloween, The Lady said before she closes the door.</p>
<p>Next house, You said.</p>
<p>Stuart?</p>
<p>Who is that You asked?</p>
<p>It's one of my old friends from Google, Stuart said.</p>
<p>Hey Stewie. Who is this, Billy said.</p>
<p>I told you not to called me that. This is my girlfriend y/n and our daughter Skarlet, Stuart said.</p>
<p>Wait. Wow, Stewie. I can't believe that you knock up a girl, Nick said.</p>
<p>Same, Billy said.</p>
<p>Ha Funny, Stuart said.</p>
<p>She looks just like you. Just great, another Stuart, Nick said.</p>
<p>I have a feeling that this one is going to look like Stuart too, You said as you lay your hand on your baby bump.</p>
<p>You knock her up again. Great job Stewie, Nick said.</p>
<p>This one was planned, You said.</p>
<p>After this one is born. Are you two done having kids at 18 and 19, Billy asked?</p>
<p>Maybe when are 25 and 26. We will have another kid, You said.</p>
<p>You want more kids, Stuart asked?</p>
<p>Yeah, I do, You said.</p>
<p>You two are going to have your hands full. if you have more kids. Good luck, Nick said.</p>
<p>Night baby girl, You said as you lay Skarlet in her crib.</p>
<p>So. When are we going to tell your dad and your uncle about you being pregnant again, Stuart said.</p>
<p>We can tell them now, You said. </p>
<p>Dean was on the couch drinking a beer.</p>
<p>Sam was reading a book by him.</p>
<p>Hey Guys, Dean said.</p>
<p>Um. Stuart and I have something to tell you guys, You said.</p>
<p>Please don't tell me. That you are pregnant again, Dean said.</p>
<p>Surprised, You said.</p>
<p>You two are only 18 and 19. Skarlet isn't even one yet and there is another one on the way, Dean said.</p>
<p>Dean, Sam said.</p>
<p>Sammy, Stay out of this, Dean said. </p>
<p>Dad. I'm sorry, You said. </p>
<p>Sorry won't fix this. You are throwing your life away again, Dean said.</p>
<p>After this one is born. You are getting on birth control young lady, I don't give a fuck if you do get mad at me. Your life is already fuck up. You two need to stop having kids until in your twenties maybe or maybe marriage. Also Stuart. You have my permission in marrying my daughter, Dean said before he left the room.</p>
<p>Dad, You said. </p>
<p>Just leave me alone y/n, Dean said.</p>
<p>Sam. I'm going for a ride. Are you coming, Dean said.</p>
<p>Yeah, Dean. I'm coming, Sam said.</p>
<p>Just let Dean calm down, Sam said.</p>
<p>Congratulations you two, Sam said.</p>
<p>I didn't see this coming, You said.</p>
<p>Your phone started to ring.</p>
<p>Stiles was calling you.</p>
<p>Who is calling you at this hour, Stuart said as he leans closer to you.</p>
<p>Your brother, You said.</p>
<p>Do you want me to answer it, Stuart said.</p>
<p>Sure, You said.</p>
<p>Hello, Stuart said.</p>
<p>Stuart? Stiles said.</p>
<p>Yes, It's me. You idiot. What do you want, Stuart asked? </p>
<p>What are you on y/n phone? Can I talk to y/n, Stiles said. </p>
<p>Bc, I can. Y/n isn't around right now, Stuart said.</p>
<p>Where is y/n at, Stiles said?</p>
<p>She is with her dad and uncle right now. She had left her phone at home, Stuart lied.</p>
<p>Tell her that I called, Stiles said </p>
<p>I will and I have big news, Stuart says with a smirk.</p>
<p>What. You had got A+ on your math test, Stiles said. </p>
<p>I'm going to be a father again, Stuart says with a smirk. </p>
<p>Congratulations, Stiles said with hurt and jealousy in his voice .</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>